


Mist!

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drug Use, Gen, Light-Hearted, Marijuana, Prompt Fill, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Klaus is in need of a sexy outfit.





	Mist!

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "mist"; theme: water

“Mist,” Klaus swears in German. He´s out of weed, and with a family meeting coming up he needs an appropriate dose. 

His father´s study has been stripped of any remaining valuables. He has to get creative. Nothing to do but sell his body. He´ll need a better outfit than the robe he´s currently wearing, something sexy. 

Klaus gets up from the window seat he was curled up on with a joint like a smoking cat and skips upstairs to Allison´s room. There´s a cropped top in there with his name on, he´s sure.


End file.
